Chemical moieties that quench fluorescent light operate through a variety of mechanisms, including fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET) processes and ground state quenching. FRET is one of the most common mechanisms of fluorescent quenching and can occur when the emission spectrum of the fluorescent donor overlaps the absorbance spectrum of the quencher and when the donor and quencher are within a sufficient distance known as the Forster distance. The energy absorbed by a quencher can subsequently be released through a variety of mechanisms depending upon the chemical nature of the quencher. Captured energy can be released through fluorescence or through nonfluorescent mechanisms, including charge transfer and collisional mechanisms, or a combination of such mechanisms. When a quencher releases captured energy through nonfluorescent mechanisms FRET is simply observed as a reduction in the fluorescent emission of the fluorescent donor.
Although FRET is the most common mechanism for quenching, any combination of molecular orientation and spectral coincidence that results in quenching is a useful mechanism for quenching by the compounds of the present invention. For example, ground-state quenching can occur in the absence of spectral overlap if the fluorophore and quencher are sufficiently close together to form a ground state complex.
Quenching processes that rely on the interaction of two dyes as their spatial relationship changes can be used conveniently to detect and/or identify nucleotide sequences and other biological phenomena. As noted previously, the energy transfer process requires overlap between the emission spectrum of the fluorescent donor and the absorbance spectrum of the quencher. This complicates the design of probes because not all potential quencher/donor pairs can be used. For example, the quencher BHQ-1, which maximally absorbs light in the wavelength range of about 500-550 nm, can quench the fluorescent light emitted from the fluorophore fluorescein, which has a wavelength of about 520 nm. In contrast, the quencher BHQ-3, which maximally absorbs light in the wavelength range of about 650-700 nm would be less effective at quenching the fluorescence of fluorescein but would be quite effective at quenching the fluorescence of the fluorophore Cy5 which fluoresces at about 670 nm. The use of varied quenchers complicates assay development because the purification of a given probe can vary greatly depending on the nature of the quencher attached.
Many quenchers emit energy through fluorescence reducing the signal to noise ratio of the probes that contain them and the sensitivity of assays that utilize them. Such quenchers interfere with the use of fluorophores that fluoresce at similar wavelength ranges. This limits the number of fluorophores that can be used with such quenchers thereby limiting their usefulness for multiplexed assays which rely on the use of distinct fluorophores in distinct probes that all contain a single quencher.
Endonucleases are enzymes that cleave the phosphodiester bond within a polynucleotide (DNA or RNA) chain, in contrast to exonucleases, which cleave phosphodiester bonds at the end of a polynucleotide chain. Typically, a restriction site, i.e., a recognition site for an endonuclease, is a palindromic sequence four to six nucleotides long (e.g., TGGATCCA).
Endonucleases, found in bacteria and archaea, are thought to have evolved to provide a defense mechanism against invading viruses. Inside a bacterial host, the restriction enzymes selectively cut up foreign DNA in a process called restriction; host DNA is methylated by a modification enzyme (a methylase) to protect it from the restriction enzyme's activity. Collectively, these two processes form the restriction modification system. To cut the DNA, a restriction enzyme makes two incisions, once through each sugar-phosphate backbone (i.e. each strand) of the DNA double helix.
Some cells secrete copious quantities of non-specific RNases such as A and T1. RNases are extremely common, resulting in very short lifespans for any RNA that is not in a protected environment. Similar to restriction enzymes, which cleave highly specific sequences of double-stranded DNA, a variety of endoribonucleases that recognize and cleave specific sequences of single-stranded RNA have been recently classified.
Present technologies for detection of bacterial pathogens are time-consuming and expensive because they usually require the isolation and culturing of the bacteria. Also, many of the existing technologies are toxic and/or use radioactive tracers. Further, technologies for imaging bacterial colonization in humans lack sensitivity. Accordingly, a rapid, inexpensive, non-toxic bacterial-specific assay is needed.